zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Security
The Security room is an escape room behind one of the white chromatic doors on Floor B. Sigma and Phi go through this room on Luna's path. Layout To be written. Story Sigma accesses this room with Phi on Luna's path. After K forces Sigma and Phi to go through one of the white doors. They search the security room and find the star keys and the exit key. After Sigma unlocks the exit, Phi suggests looking at the security cameras saying it might reveal who the killer is and possibly Zero. Phi then is able to access some of the files on the computer, showing Sigma and Phi getting punched by K and placed in one of the white doors, and K in the Crew Quarters, 19 minutes before the chromatic doors open. However, before they try to find anything else, Sigma starts to show signs of Radical 6, because he can't understand what Phi is saying. He lies down on the nearby sofa for a while. When he feels better Phi tells him that she used Golm's records from before to find more security images in the Crew Quarters when Luna was killed. They watch the security images as Luna and Clover walk into the room and Clover yells at her. They then disappear from the screen but soon Clover runs out of the room. Soon after Dio enters the room and disappears from the camera which confuses Sigma as to what he said about leaving Floor B. The security image then shows Dio leave the room. Soon K walks in and disappears off the camera. He then checks his bracelet and leaves. Sigma uses the security footage Phi showed him to form a guess on who killed Luna. Phi believes it to be Clover because of Alice's death and the movement of the AB room. She also says that Dio knew Luna was dead when they met up with him on Floor B otherwise he would object to going through the white doors. She also says that Clover might have killed her because she might have admitted to killing Alice or she provoked Clover. With that suggestion in mind Sigma and Phi decide to head back to Floor A to question Clover, but are not sure if she is still alive. Items Found Items Hourglass With Red Sand The Hourglass with red sand is found on the left set of shelves on the upper floor of the room. The number and color of the hourglass are used as clues in the puzzle at the main monitoring station. Hourglass With Yellow Sand The Hourglass with yellow sand is found on the left set of shelves on the upper floor of the room. The number and color of the hourglass are used as clues in the puzzle at the main monitoring station. Minigames Cabinet Color Shift This minigame is played twice in this room, and accessed after entering the passwords into the the computers on the side of the room. In order to complete this minigame, the player must make the design on the computer match the design on the wall when the lights are turned off. The pattern must be solved using four moves. Hourglass Determination This minigame is accessed after putting the correct password into the central computer in this room. In this minigame, the player must calculate the value for each hourglass on the screen. If the number is a single digit number, then the player must type in a zero. Screen Sentences This minigame is accessed after completing the Hourglass Determination minigame as well as the Cabinet color shift game as well. This minigame requires the player to arrange the words on the main moniter in a certain order. However, the player must shut off the words they don't need using the on and off switches for each screen. Depending on which Sentence you make, you will recieve the Escape or File Passwords. Trivia *This is one of only three escape rooms (The other two are the Elevator and the Treatment Center) where only one person is helping Sigma solve the puzzles in the room to escape. Humorous Quotes To be written. Category:Article stubs Category:Escape rooms Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations